One Shots
by BobbiScott
Summary: One shots about our favorite couple
1. Morning Swims

Since Ana can't stop attacking us with her visuals, this one is for her!

Olivia sat at her laptop typing away, her next article was due to her publisher tomorrow. Not wanting to wait until the last minute, she had set her alarm for five am and got to editing before she would go into the office. She knew today would be too busy to focus, so it was now or tonight. Taking a sip of her coffee, she proof reads each paragraph for the fourth time, there is nothing worse than someone else catching your typos.

Some time later, she hears foot steps upstairs, Fitz must be awake. She checks the time and sees it is is almost 6:30. The stairs creak as he makes his way down. "Livvie, I'm going for a run. Be back soon, I have my phone if you need me." He walks behind her desk, giving her a quick kiss on the back of the head before disappearing out the front door.

This has been Fitz's morning routine for as long as she has known him. First thing every morning he runs three miles to "wake himself up". She never understood this, its called coffee. Coffee wakes up you. Not that she is complaining, his morning runs have definitely been kind to his body. Fitz is a big fan of running outside, the only time he uses the treadmill is during storms, which are rare.

She hadn't turned to see him before he left, but she is 99% sure he was running in shorts without a shirt. It was summer after all, plus Fitz claims shirts make him hot and he hates a farmers tan. She chuckles into her coffee, "not a bad sight to start my day" making a mental note to catch him before his shower when he gets back.

About twenty more minutes into editing, Olivia hears the side gate to the back yard open. Before she even has time to wonder what it was, there is a loud splash coming from the pool. Shaking her head, Olivia makes her way out back where she finds Fitz floating in the pool. To her left she sees his discarded shorts and shoes.

"Why don't you take a break and come on in Livvie?" That crooked smile luring her to join him. She checks her watch, its almost 7am and they both had to work today.

Hands on her hips she says "baby, we both have work in like two hours. I am not getting in"

Fitz pokes out his lower lip "pleeease Livvie, please" adding in the puppy dog eyes.

"I can't, we have to get ready"

A smirk slowly spreads across his face. His hands disappear below the water, wrestling. Next thing she knows Fitz's underwear are laying at her feet. "I promise to make it worth it" he winks.

At that moment, they hear their neighbors' car doors close and the car drive off. No one around to see or hear them? That's good enough for Olivia, she quickly sheds her clothes and enters slowly from the stairs. Fitz reaches out, taking her hand to pull her into him. By habit, her legs wrap around his waist and she leans in kissing him soundly.

"DO NOT GET MY HAIR WET." She says pointedly, looking him straight in his eyes. He can tell she is serious.

"I'll do my best" he wastes no time moving back into the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Both moan and pull each other closer. Fitz is already hard, it doesn't take much when Liv is around. Olivia reaches between them taking him in her hands, moving slowly up and down, driving Fitz insane. He pulls his lips from hers, moving down her neck to her breast. After a moment he lightly bites her nipple, knowing it would push her closer to the edge. He was already about to cum and needed to get her close quickly. He slides his hand between her legs, rubbing her in the most sensitive of spots, slowly sliding his fingers into her only to pull them back out and rub her again.

After a minute of this Olivia is panting. She takes his ear in her mouth, lightly sucking and nibbling. "I want you" she whispers into his ear breathlessly. Within in seconds he is inside her. This isn't slow love making, its fast and rough. Water sloshes around them as he drives into her with her back against the pool wall. A morning quickie in the pool was just what they needed. Less than five minutes later they are both exploding together.

They continue to hold each other, floating around the water. It's quiet, calm and relaxing. Soft pecks on the lips, they whisper sweet nothings. Olivia grabs Fitz's wrist and checks the time on his Apple Watch.

"Urg, okay baby I have to get out. I can't be late to work." He kisses her one more time before letting her go and following her out of the pool and into the house.

They quickly dress, grabbing breakfast to go. Fitz opens Olivia's door, ever the gentlemen. "I love you Livvie, have a good day"

"You too baby, how can I not when it started with a bang" she winks and gives him a kiss before driving off.

"That woman" Fitz shakes his head and smiles "the pool was definitely worth the money" he laughs, getting into his own car and leaving the house.

_AN: first one shot, not great but its a start. Hope you enjoyed Ana :) sorry for typos. wrote this in bed on my phone. _


	2. Boyfriend

**AN: So I watched the video for Ariana Grande's Boyfriend and got this idea. IT IS NOT A FLUFFY LOVEY DOVEY OLITZ. If that bothers you, you may skip this one :) It's super immature and dumb Olitz, you've been warned lol. Watch the video and it'll make sense. With that said its just a one shot nothing more, if you hate it thats cool just dont be a Richard about it, I had fun writing it and thats all that matters :). I do not own any rights to either Scandal (and its characters) or Ariana Grande's song or video. **

Liv POV:

Olivia walked into the party with her girls Abby and Quinn, ready for a chill night of drinks and friends. It's been a long ass week and she just wants to forget about everything. She wants to forget about school, work and Fitz. She was stupid to think this would work out any different. They've been friends for a while now, she has had the biggest crush on him forever, he was sexy as hell and just so Fitz. But she didn't want a relationship, blame her daddy issues or whatever. She had never given in to her feelings until a few months ago. They have been unbelievable hammered and ended up hooking up at his place.

The night had started out in the club, well a ridiculous number of shots later, they found themselves naked in the throws of passion. To say it was mind blowing is an understatement. The next morning she had told him she wasn't looking for anything serious and he agreed. Since then they had hooked up countless times, both having the best sex of their lives. More often than not, they would end up in huge fights because even though it wasn't anything serious she didn't want people to know and Fitz hated hiding. Even with all the fights, there was so much good, they were playful and loving until she got scared and went psycho on him. She was already seriously attached and she didn't want to admit it, which is how she found herself here. At a frat party with her girls ready to forget it all, at least for tonight.

About an hour into the party, and several drinks she was annoyed to see Fitz across the room with some girl. She was tall and blonde, the exact opposite of her. She was shocked by how jealous the sight made her. She was the one who said it was a friends with benefits situation, yet here she was staring daggers into the girl's head. Fitz was oblivious to his audience as he charmed the girl. She had laughed at whatever he had whispered to her. Although she said she didn't want a relationship, she couldn't bring herself to even look at anyone else. Her mind had been consumed by Fitz, but he wasn't her boyfriend, and she wasn't his girlfriend. She had no claims on him but she didn't want to see anyone else touching him.

The next thing Olivia knew, she was across the room hitting the mystery girl over and over. She couldn't control herself, she had snapped. If she couldn't have Fitz (even if was her own doing) nobody else could either. She slapped, punched and pulled the woman's hair, releasing all her jealousy. After a moment, she snapped out of her daydream. Olivia still stood across the room watching Fitz flirt. That's when Fitz saw her watching him, he gave her a weak smile before turning back to his companion. Enraged she walked away approaching a hot guy she had noticed before seeing Fitz.

Fitz POV:

After accepting an invitation from his friend Marcus, Fitz found himself at a frat party. He wasn't big on them but here he was thanks to Olivia Pope. The girl frustrated the shit out of him. He's wanted her for the longest time but she was the most difficult girl on planet Earth. She has always flirted with him but would 180 and distance herself. From what Abby has told him, she has had a rough upbringing. Something along the lines of her dad abandoning her and her mother for another woman. Olivia has never been in a relationship, he noticed she stuck to casual hook ups instead.

Now he himself has become one of those hook ups.

That night they drunkly fell into bed was heaven. Then the next morning she pulled the lets be friends shit, he should have known it was coming. He couldn't find it in himself to turn her down when she initiated another hookup, suggesting friends with benefits. Almost three months later they had been fucking on a regular basis with zero attachment, at least that's what they both claimed. In reality they had both fallen hard but refused to admit it. He was growing tired of her running away, but he had yet to tell her he wanted more.

When Marcus called about the party he was all for a distraction. He found that distraction in the form of Stacey, a sexy long legged blonde. They had been talking for a while and he knew she was DTF. He was giving it serious consideration. Maybe it was time to let Olivia go, she obviously didn't want him for more than good lay.

Turning his head to the side, he sees Olivia watching him from across the room. For a second he felt bad when she looked upset, then he thought back to every time she emphasized she didn't want a relationship. With a small smile he turned back to Stacey. She took his hand and led him to the makeshift dance floor. It was hot and sweaty, she was grinding on him hard. After several songs, they left to get drinks.

On the way to the bar, he saw Olivia with a talk dark haired guy. He had his hands on her hips talking to her, his face way too close to hers for his liking. Fitz saw red. In a fit of rage he stormed across the room before ripping the asshole away from his Livvie. He pounded on him without a seconds thought. Shaking his head, the daydream dispersed as he sees the man pull Olivia closer, he notices her head turn. Fitz and Olivia make eye contact before he turns and walks away. Moments later he ditches Stacey, all that's on his mind Olivia. She's not his girlfriend and he's not her boyfriend. But he doesn't want to see her touch anyone else.

Olivia POV:

Irritated would be an understatement of Olivia's current mood. She knows they have an understanding but seeing Fitz with someone else was driving her insane. After slipping the guy at the bar, she headed to the bathroom to escape the scene, she just needed one minute. When she approached the door it was closed, she posted up on the wall waiting her turn. The door opens to reveal Fitz. Without a second thought, she pushed him back into the bathroom before attaching her lips to his. Things heat up instantly. Fitz lifts her to the counter and reaches under her skirt, pulling her panties off.

At the same time, Olivia is undoing his belt and pants before pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. Everything was rushed but it was hot as hell. Fitz quickly reaches to lock the door before driving into her hard and fast. He pounds into her and she clings to body for dear life, he will surely have marks on his back even through his shirt. It was frantic and desperate. Both running on raw emotions of seeing each other with other people.

"Fuck Fitz" she screams which only triggers him to go harder.

"God Livvie, you drive me fucking crazy" he grunts

"You have no idea Fitz" she holds tighter. She means it, she has been fighting herself over her feelings for him for the longest time and its exhausting.

"Say you're mine Livvie, I can't keep walking away" he pumps faster "say you're mine"

"I'm yours" she cries

Within minutes they are both coming hard, yelling each other's names. Fitz laid his head on hers "I mean it, I'm not doing this anymore. Be mine Liv.

Who knows this train wreck could be something real. I loose my mind when it comes to you"

"We would be so complicated Fitz"

"I don't care. I don't want to see you with anyone else"

"I don't want to touch anybody else Fitz. I have issues but okay"

"Okay?" he grins

"Yes Fitz". She smiles back

"lets get out of here" he pulls his pants up and opens the door.

"I thought you'd never ask" she hops off the counter and leads the way out holding Fitz's hand.

As they make their exit, their friends cheer. This is the first time they have acknowledged anything between them in public. Leaving a bathroom looking freshly fucked and racing to leave hand in hand tells everyone all they need to know. They had made bets a long time ago about these two.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" Abby yells as Marcus claps.


	3. Wedding Antics

"Livvie, its so hot. Why did they have an outdoor wedding in August?" Fitz complains for the thousandth time. Their good friend and Olivia's coworker, Ellie was getting married in the Utah country side.

"Sh.. It's Utah. No one ever thought it would be this hot. Blame global warming." She replies under her breath.

"I can't wait to take this jacket and tie off, why am I wearing a suit to an outdoor wedding again?"

"Fitz its black tie, the ceremony will only last a few minutes. Chill out" she was beginning to get annoyed with his childish behavior.

Moments later, the wedding party made their entrance and the ceremony was underway. Just like Olivia had predicted, from start to finish the whole thing lasted ten minutes. After the happy couple made their exit, the preacher addressed the guests.

"Friends and Family, while the newlyweds are off taking a few photos, they have invited you to enjoy a cocktail hour inside before the reception begins." He gestures to his left.

"Finally" Fitz jumps up and grabs Liv's Hans, setting off for the happy hour. Olivia can't help but laugh at his antics. Once inside he leads them to the bar, where he orders a double scotch on the rocks and a glass of Pinot, before stuffing a few bills into the tip jar.

Over the next hour, the couple mingles with other guests, some they know others they don't. They are truly having a good time. Over the sound system, the guests are invited to the dining hall, where the reception will be held.

After finding their table, they take their seats, waiting for the happy couple to make their grand entrance.

"Loved ones, if you would be please join me in welcoming for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Stephens!" The crowd erupts into cheers as the newlyweds make their way to the dance floor. After the traditional first, father-daughter and mother-son dances dinner is served.

When the dance floor opens, it quickly fills with anxious guests, who by this point have been seriously making use of the open bar. Most notably Fitzgerald Grant. By this time Fitz was SEVERAL scotches in and feeling himself. Long gone was the suit jacket and tie. His sleeves were now rolled up and he was ready to bust a move.

Olivia wasn't quite tipsy enough to jump in just yet. From her seat she watched as Fitz put on a show. He was dancing his little heart out. He had quickly joined Ellie at the very center. God love the man he loved to dance, problem was he was just a little too white for his own good. For being such an animal in bed, his hips couldn't find the rhythm if his life depended on it. She quickly pulls out her phone and begins to video her husband.

One thing she loves about her husband is his lack of need for approval of others. Fitzgerald Grant was happy being Fitzgerald Grant in any setting, no matter who was watching. Genuine at all times.

Once Olivia finished another glass of wine, she decided it was time to save him from himself. She shimmies her way across the dance floor into his embrace. They dance closely, never parting from one another.

When Baby Got Back comes on, everyone is instantly on another level. They all sing and dance, not giving a fuck about anything else. Olivia looks up and sees her friend Lacy is taking a video right next to her, she quickly moves her face next to Lacy's crashing her video. Fitz is still dancing directly behind Liv on the now dark dance floor, oblivious to the video being taken.

They will have a field day going through all the social media posts of their dancing tomorrow, but for tonight they simply lose themselves in the music, liquor and love.

**_AN: I couldn't pass this up after watching the Tony videos last night. He is seriously the most adorable and I love he just lives life. _**


	4. saturday morning

_**AG:Bless Anthony for the inspiration this morning. I hope you all enjoy!**_

It was a late Saturday morning, Olivia sat in the nail salon enjoying a hot stone massage with her mani-pedi. It had been a long week and she really needed a little pampering. She was a big fan of this particular establishment, they took good care of their customers and they happen to have several choices of wine to indulge, who cares if it was before noon.

She laid her head back on the massage chair while the nail techs worked their magic. She took a drink of her pinot and relaxed. She was in heaven. She had nearly fallen asleep when she hears the ding of a new message on her cell phone. Glancing down at the device, she sees a new text from Fitz. She had left him asleep in bed, he looked adorable with hair going every direction, leftover evidence of their late night activities. She didn't have the heart to wake him, so she left a note telling him she was going to get her nails done and would be home soon.

Meanwhile back at the house, Fitz had woken to an empty bed. With a sigh he climbed out of bed, making his way through the house to find Liv. He knows she hates to wake him but he also hates waking up alone. When he reaches the kitchen, he finds a note from Liv. A little disappointed she was gone yet understanding she needed a little relaxation, he makes his way back to their room.

After changing into his typical grey shirt, gym shorts and hat, Fitz pops his airpods in, chooses a playlist, then he makes his way to their garage which he has changed to a makeshift in-home gym. There were weights, a treadmill, and several other pieces of workout equipment. The newest addition was Liv's One Peloton bike that she just had to have. To be fair, she has been using it every day, so it was worth the money. She has been telling him over and over how much she enjoys her rides and how good she feels after.

Fitz walks around contemplating what he wants to do to workout today. He could go for a run, he always loves long runs in the morning. Maybe he would just lift weights. After a few moments, he looks over to Liv's Peloton, "what the hell" he mumbled before making his way to the stationary bike. He climbs on and powers on the screen. He noticed there are numerous workouts to choose from. He decided to play it safe and not mess up her settings and chooses a workout she seems to have recently completed.

Thirty minutes later, the workout is over and Fitz is spent. His shirt is soaking wet, covered in sweat. He has to admit Liv is onto something with this Peloton workout. He hasn't worked out this hard in a long time. He decides to send Liv a text, better yet a selfie. He turns so the screen can be in the shot as well and snaps a photo. He types "is it weird that a woman I have never met is kicked my ass" and attaches to photo. He quickly sends the message and heads to the shower.

Back at the nail salon, Olivia finally opens the message once her nails are done moments later. "Damn" she mutters. Her husband is so sexy, she can't stand it. The picture put his scruff and bit of his chest hair on display. She had never thought chest hair was attractive before him but she has decided anything on Fitz is sexy as hell. She needs to get home now.

Liv quickly pays and makes her was to the car. It is only a five minute drive home but it seems to take forever. Who knew a simple text could turn her on so much? When she reaches the house, she searches for Fitz. She hears the shower running and quietly enters the bathroom. She silently strips her clothes and opens the shower door. Fitz whips head around to see her enter.

"You better hurry up, I plan on using all the hot water" he grins.

Olivia tugs him to her by his waist and smiles up at him. "The only woman who should be kicking your ass on the regular is me mister." she sasses before pulling him down into a searing kiss.

He instantly lifts her off of her feet and pushes her into the shower wall as she wraps her legs around him tightly. Fitz slides his hand to her breast, roughly squeezing before moving in between her legs. He is surprised to find her soaking wet and ready. "Damn baby, your wet already".

"Uh huh. The picture did something to me" she nips his ear "now you do something to me".

That is all it took for Fitz to bury himself deep inside her. It was fast, rough and slippery. There were moans and giggles as the couple enjoyed each other's bodies.

When they were finished, they took turns washing each other and sharing sweet nothings with the occasional kiss her and there. As they dried themselves, Olivia embraces Fitz from behind, resting her face against his back "After 10 years together, this is still amazing. I hope it never changes." she kisses between his shoulder blades.

Fitz turns, pulling her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Never sweet baby. Never."


	5. Superman

**AN: I have to thank Mel for inspiring me to write some spooky season Olitz **

Olivia huffed as she climbed out of the car. She still can't believe Abby talked her into coming to Halloween house party, a costume party at that. She wasn't a huge fan of big crowds and definitely wasn't into dressing up. She was 24 years old. Shouldn't those days be behind her?

"Geez Liv, you can at least pretend to want to be here." Abby teases as they approach the front door.

"I'm only here because you promised to do dishes for the next month." Olivia simply states.

"I don't know what you're worried about. You aren't wearing a crazy or slutty costume. You'll be fine. People won't even think you're in a costume."

Olivia looked down. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white button up, thick black rimmed glasses and lanyard showing press credentials. She thought her costume was obvious but apparently only to those who were into comics would get it. She shrugged and followed Abby, dressed as a slutty firefighter, inside.

They walked around, saying hello to a few mutual friends here and there. Abby led them to the kitchen where the two were promptly served two beers from the keg each. *when in rome* Olivia muses before taking a large gulp.

Within a matter of moments, Olivia found herself standing to the side of a large living area where an intense beer pong game has begun. Abby had long since disappeared with none other than her recent ex Leo.

She watches as team after team lost to two guys she knew as Stephen and Harrison from her college days. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall with the most perfect brown curls, one hanging loosely over his forehead.

"Excuse me, Lois?" He timidly asked. For a second she was confused until she looked down. "Lois Lane right?" The man continued nodding to her costume.

As she looked him over, a giant smile spread across her face, "yes, Clark?" The man was dressed in slacks, with a slightly opened white button up but hidden underneath was a Superman shirt. The glasses sitting on his nose and the curl completed the look.

The man returned her smile. "Hi, I'm Fitz." he stuck his hand out for her take. She took it instantly, overjoyed that someone did get her costume. Especially this fine specimen of a man.

"Olivia."

"Well Olivia, since we seem to have dressed as a team would you like to be my beer pong partner? I called next. Someone needs to take these clowns out." he softly chuckled as he nodded to Stephen and Harrison.

"Sure, I'm not very good though." Sheadmits as they make their way closer to the table.

"They've been drinking a while now, I think we may have an advantage." Fitz winks and she melts. Is it possible to fall in love with a smile because Olivia is now a believer.

Within minutes, Stephen and Harrison beat yet another opponent and it's Fitz and Olivia's turn. They quickly step up to the table and set the newly refilled cups into a triangle.

Olivia can't help but laugh when she looks up to see Stephen dressed as Ron Burgundy and Harrison as Will Smith in a BelAir basketball uniform.

The trash talks begins instantly. Olivia quickly learns that Fitz is Stephen's cousin who recently relocated to the area. They say sibling rivalry is intense but Olivia now thinks cousins rivalry may be worse.

The game is both serious and hilarious at the same time. Olivia, now feeling a buzz, begins to taunt the men opposite the table by shaking her ass at them. Fitz was in tears laughing at her antics. She was beyond happy to see her plan had worked. They were one cup away from beating the long standing champs.

Fitz takes the ping pong ball in his hand, turning to Olivia he holds the ball out for her to kiss for good luck. She complied without hesitation. With another wink in her direction, he throws the ball straight into the cup winning the game.

She jumped up and down and into Fitz waiting arms. While still holding her, he turns to Stephen "sorry bout ya Stevie. NEXT!" He gloats.

As their new challenger refills cups, Stephen pours "victory" shots for Fitz and Liv.

"Bottoms up Livvie." they tap their shot glasses and throw them back. The duo spends the next hour winning game after game before tapping out when they were both too drunk to care about the game anymore. By the time they quit, they've beaten power rangers, movie characters, slutty anything you could think of and more.

Hand in hand they made their way to a makeshift dance floor. They clumsily danced, if you could even call it that. They laughed the entire time, truly enjoying each other's company.

Fitz never went out to things like this. Stephen had told him he had to come since it was at Stephen's house. He claimed it was a chance for Fitz to meet people since he was new to town. At first he had been miserable. Standing out of the way watching the shit show of a party. It wasn't until he saw Olivia arrive that he had even become interested in the night's activities.

After the failed attempt to dance, the pair ended up sitting at a table just chatting, getting to know one another. They found out they had a lot in common. Neither could get enough of the other. They would laugh and touch. Hours passed and they hadn't left each other's side. They had moved closer and closer. Fitz eventually wrapped an arm behind her, pulling her into his side.

Checking his watch he noticed it was close to three am. He NEVER stayed at parties this late but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Liv. "Where's your friend you came with?" Fitz asked.

"That's a good question. I kind of forgot about her to be honest." Olivia checks her phone and sees a text from Abby. She had left with Leo hours ago. "Well looks like she left me in favor of her ex." Olivia laughs.

Fitz looks around and sees the party is dying down and they are alone in the dining area. Taking a chance he leans in closer to her, placing a soft kiss to her temple. Olivia slightly blushed. She was definitely not one to be any type of physical with someone she just met but she wanted more from Fitz.

She slightly lifts her chin and looked him in the eye. She sees he wants the same thing. Throwing out any doubt, she leans her head in kissing him full on the mouth. Fitz returns her kiss eagerly. Secondly later they head a throat cleared. Olivia buries her head into his neck as Fitz turns to see who has walked in on them. Of course it was Stephen. He wouldn't hear the end of it but at the moment is only interest was Olivia.

"Do you want me to take you home? I can get an Uber or something." he asks.

"I actually don't live too far. I can walk."

"You're not walking alone this late at night. I'll walk you"

"Okay." She replies. Excited at the chance of more time with him. She has never fallen for a guy like she has for Fitz.

They leave the party after a quick goodbye to Stephen, who shot Fitz a questioning look which he ignores. They walk fifteen minutes chatting about random things. Olivia loved all the Halloween decorations displayed in yards they passed, trick or treaters long gone. Until now she's never been into Halloween. She suspects Fitz is playing a role in her changing outlook.

When the reached her door, both became awkward. Not wanting to part but unsure of what to do next. Fitz takes it upon himself to take the lead. He sweetly presses his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She smiles into the kiss, taking it as a sign to continue Fitz slides is hands to her hips. A soft moan escaped her lips as he deepened the kiss, gently licking her lips before she opens them, inviting him.

Before either of them know it, things are heating up. Olivia's back is pressed against the door as he presses his body into hers. She pulls back from the kiss, turning her body in his arms to unlock the door. Fitz doesn't give an inch. His hands on her hips as he kisses her neck. She fumbled with the keys until she successfully unlocked the door. Turning she grabs Fitz by the neck, bringing him back in for an all consuming kiss, dragging him into the house, slamming the door shut.

Hands start to wander has they continue to kiss all while making their way towards the couch. Olivia unbuttons and removes Fitz's white shirt. Fitz takes her lead and rids Olivia of her's as well. He falls back into the seat pulling Olivia over him. Her skirt now hiked up to her waist. This was not how either of them saw tonight going but they weren't complaining.

Fitz buries his head in her chest, liking and kissing her exposed skin. Grinding her now soaking core into his raging erection, Olivia reaches for the hem of his Superman shirt, quickly throwing it across the room. "I think we need to even this out." He teases in return as he unclasped her bra. Without a single thought he takes her now free nipple into his mouth. Olivia's head it thrown back as she moans her approval, her hips moving with a mind of their own as she races towards bliss.

Suddenly, they hear a door open and a gasp. Pulling apart they both turn to see Abby standing in the hallway. Olivia groans loudly,and throws her arms around Fitz, pulling her chest into his hiding her bare breasts. "What the hell are you doing here Abby?" Olivia exclaims beyond annoyed they've be interrupted for a second time tonight.

"I live here jackass, ever heard of getting a room?"

"I thought you left with Leo."

"I did. He's in my room, we didn't want to drive to his place."

Now embarrassed being caught in the act, Olivia buries her head in Fitz shoulder. Fitz was having none of that.

"I'm Fitz, nice to meet you Abby. I think we will take that advice and get a room." He sends her his now signature wink and stands, holding Olivia in his arms. "Which room is yours, Livvie?"

"Second door on the right." She grins glad their moment isn't ruined.

Fitz slaps her ass and makes his way to her room. Olivia waves to Abby over his shoulder, "may want to turn on some music Abigail." Olivia sends a wink of her own before closing the door. Abby stands jaw dropped at her friend's behavior. Olivia has NEVER been the type to hook up with strangers and definitely never when someone else was around. Olivia was as private as you could get.

Olivia wasn't lying, within minutes moans filled the house followed by the rhythmic banging of a headboard hitting a wall. Abby quickly returned to her room asking Leo if he wanted to head to his place. She was not sitting here listening to this all night. By the screams of pleasure coming from down the hall, Fitz was putting in some back breaking work.

Hours later, Olivia and Fitz lay in her bed naked, holding one another. "You really are Superman." Olivia jokes.

"Only if you're my Lois Lane." He kisses her hard beginning yet another round of explicit love making.

Neither of them knew it yet but one Halloween party changed their lives forever that night. A year later, the groom's cake at their wedding was a simple Superman logo. Most just assumed it was because of Fitz's love for the hero but those who were there that night knew the truth. As they danced their first dance, Fitz kissed her softly before whispering "forever my Lois."

"My Superman."


	6. Halloween in Vermont

"How did I let you two talk me into this?" Fitz grumbles from the closet.

"Not me, that would be your princess,sir. She's got you wrapped around her finger." Olivia laughs at her husband as she finishes getting herself ready.

"Yea. Yea. Yea. Whatever. Still can't believe I'm going out in public like this."

"Get all of this grumpy out now, mister. We have a full night of fun ahead of us and you won't ruin it for Cassie." Olivia responds sternly.

Seconds later, Olivia hears the thumps of footsteps headed their way.

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMA I WEADY! TWICK OR TWEAT, TWICK OR TWEAT!" Two and a half year old Cassie Grant chants as she rushes into her parents' room. Her hair in pigtails, her whole body covered in a purple worm looking monster costume, with googly eyes on antennas. The perfect Boo from Monsters Inc. Olivia can't help but laugh at her little girl's excitement

"Momma you look so cute! Bubba makes the best Mike!" Cassie continues.

Olivia turns to look at herself in the mirror. She is wearing black leggings and long sleeve shirt. She has painted her 8 ½ month pregnant belly (over the shirt of course) green with one giant eye and smiling face. Cassie has begged her mother to let her little brother be Mike Wazowski for Halloween, even though he was born yet. Just like Fitz, Olivia couldn't say no to those big blue eyes. She even bought a little Mike onesie just in case he was born before Halloween. You know cover all the bases.

As she is checking her shirt, Fitz exits the closet and Cassie squeals in excitement. "DADDDDDY! IT PEWFECT!" She jumps and claps. Fitz is wearing a head to toe blue furry onesie with purple spots, two horns and everything. If Cassie and Baby Grant were Mike and Boo, obviously Fitz has to be Sully. "BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!" Cassie continues to dance.

"Alright little miss, lets get your pumpkin and head out." Olivia shoos her daughter towards the door. Fitz is no longer sulking. Watching his baby girl dance in excitement was enough for him to wear his Sully costume proudly.

The trio set out trick or treating in their Vermont neighborhood, Cassie's eyes grow every time more candy is placed in her pumpkin. Along the way, they run into several friends. The best costumes were Abby and her family. They were dressed as Toy Story characters. Abby was obviously Jessie, while Leo was her Buzz Lightyear. Their kids were Woody, Bo and Rex.

The sugar high hits hard. Cassie is laughing and dancing the whole night. Olivia can barely keep up, enlisting Fitz to run along with her, stating she would catch up with them.

The Grants wouldn't have it any other way, people always say "happy wife, happy life" but they are firm believers that happy daughter, happy ever after. She brings them such joy and soon they would add another little Grant to the mix.

Poor Cassie's sugar high comes crashing down and she falls asleep on her daddy's shoulder. They make their way home, slipping her out of her costume and straight into bed. A bath would wait for tomorrow.

Fitz and Olivia stood at her door, watching her peacefully sleep. "Two babies, I think." He whispers in Olivia's ear reminding her of the promise he made to her years ago. "We could move to Vermont, I could be mayor and you could make jam."

She doesn't make Jam and he certainly wasn't mayor but they were her in Vermont, and soon they would have their two babies. This was the life he has always dreamed of, with the women he loves.


	7. You Are a Child

"This is so mean, I can not believe you talked me into this." Olivia states watching her husband.

"Come on, Livvie. It'll be hilarious."

"He's going to cry Fitz."

"It'll be funny and he will be fine." Fitz says as she continues his task. Last night he was watching Jimmy Kimmel and decided they just HAD TO prank little Jerry.

So here they are ten minutes before it was time to get Jerry up for school, and Fitz is taking all of poor Jerry's Halloween candy from his pumpkin bucket and putting it in a Walmart bag, hidden out of sight.

Fitz claps his hands, "okay Livvie, grab your phone and go wake the little monster up." He grins.

"There is seriously something wrong with you." She laughs at his excitement. She makes her way to little Jerry's room, her phone in her back pocket. She quietly opens his door. He is the cutest little boy. He is the perfect mix of his parents. Big blue eyes, dark curly hair and an adorable smile. The four year old was cuddling his favorite stuffed animal, a T-Rex named Roar. The kid named the dang thing when he was one.

Kissing his forehead, Olivia gently wakes her sleeping little boy.

"Jerry, baby. It's time to get up."

He groans in protest.

"Baby get up, you have Mother's Day out in an hour." She ruffles his hair as he drags himself out of bed. "Go potty and I'll have you breakfast. The little boy nods and stammers to the bathroom, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Olivia can't get enough of him. Since she found out she was pregnant she had been head over heels in love with him. Then he was born and her heart grew three sizes. Fitz and Olivia are young parents. They had Jerry when they were just twenty years old. They struggled for a while but now they were done with school and had promising careers. They married just after Jerry's first birthday. The newly walking toddler escorting his momma down the aisle to his waiting daddy.

Olivia blames their young age for the cruel trick Fitz was about to play on their precious baby boy. She rejoined Fitz in the kitchen and began making pancakes for breakfast. She sets her phone up on the counter to record the coming events. A few moments later both the parents turn when they hear the sound of little footsteps running their way.

"Mommy! I can I have candy with my breakfast? Please!" His crooked smile melting her heart just like his daddy. She turns to Fitz, giving him puppy dogs eyes not wanting to make Jerry sad.

Fitz didn't miss a beat, "oh buddy. You wanted that? Mom and I ate it all last night." Give this man an Oscar, he looks guilty as hell, keeping a straight face.

"What?" Little Jerry's eyes are wide, slowly filling with tears.

"We thought since you left it out, you didn't want any. Mommy and I watched a movie and the candy was our snack."

Jerry's jaw drops "how could you Daddy! I worked hard trick or treating for that!"

"I'm sorry buddy." He says while Olivia has her back to her favorite boys. She can't hold the giggles in.

"I'm sorry buddy, but we were so hungry."

"Then you make a snack! Now all my candy is gone and Mommy's tummy is going to hurt!" Jerry says distressed.

Olivia's body shakes from the giggles she is trying to contain.

"What about me?" Fitz asks curiously.

"It was probably your idea Daddy, you deserve a hurt tummy. Mommy just does what you say." Jerry sasses in return.

"Is that so?" Fitz narrows his eyes. "Hate to break it to ya kid but I think you have it backwards. I always listen to Mommy."

Olivia turns giving him a knowing look. "Jerry, Mommy and Daddy are very sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring back my candy Mommy. That was so rude." He tucks his little hands under his armpits and throws his elbows down with a huff. "I need one minute alone." He says and leaves without another word.

Olivia and Fitz turn to each other and both erupted into loud laughs. Jerry was seriously the perfect mix of both Fitz and Olivia. He's sweet and caring like his father and no nonsense like his mother. Apparently their "one minute" had rubbed off on him with his own twist.

"When should we tell him?" Olivia asks.

"Let's wait until he has had his one minute." Fitz snickers.

With the phone still recording, they wait patiently for Jerry to return. When he does they again laugh at his behavior. The little boy has walked back into the kitchen with his hands behind his back, deep in thought.

"Mommy. Daddy. You both have made a poor choice. I would like to know what you think your consequence should be?" He says with a straight face. He is now talking to them in the same tone they use for little Jerry when he's in trouble.

"Well, what if I could bring back all of your candy? Do I still get a consequence?" Fitz asks getting eye level with his son.

"I don't know Daddy, you should try and we can decide if it works."

Fitz stands and grabs the bag full of Jerry's candy from the cabinet and shows the little boy. "Jerry, we didn't really eat your candy. It was just a joke." He ruffles Jerry's curls.

Jerry reaches out and takes the bag from his father. After checking to see it was in fact full of candy, he replies "you are such a child." Promptly leaving his stunned parents.

They can't help but laugh some more. Olivia stops the video and sends it to Fitz. He can't wait to submit it to Jimmy Kimmel.

Later that night, as they lay in bed watching tv, sure enough their video makes the cut and airs on Jimmy Kimmel. Fitz jumps out of bed, doing a victory dance. Olivia laughs at his antics "you really are a child."

Fitz jumps back into bed and kisses her soundly. "Speaking of child, let's make another one."

"You really want to start trying?" She asks with a grin.

"Oh. We should definitely start trying." He kisses her neck. "I think we should start right this second." Fitz climbs on top of his wife, kissing her hard. They spend the rest of the night giving baby making their all.


	8. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

"I still can't believe you do this every year." Olivia giggles as she watched her husband place presents for their children under the tree.

The house was the epitome of winter wonderland. The Grant house was always decorated the nines for their favorite holiday.

Their tree stood nine feet tall. It wasn't a real tree, Olivia refuses to constantly have to clean the loose needles from the floor. Four kids and two dogs already make enough mess as it is.

There was a yearly debate about what color lights the tree should display. Luckily after much debate they came to an agreement. See, the tree has setting for white and multicolor lights. Olivia finally convinced Fitz to agree to splitting days. Even days the tree would have white lights and odds it would have the lights set to multicolor. Ridiculous right but they both have strong feelings in this particular department.

The fireplace was decorated with knickknacks passed down in both of their families, as well as garland and even more lights. It never fails to amuse guests when they see eight stockings hung from the mantle. Olivia even had stockings for their beloved dogs, Chewy and Binx.

Through out the house there were decorations of Santa, snowmen, reindeer, you name it. Years ago, when their oldest son Jerry was born, Fitz turned into a real life Clark Griswald. The Grant Christmas light display was the envy of the neighborhood.

When Fitz and Olivia first moved into their house, it was just the two of them and the pups. Fitz decorated with simple lights along the roof. Once Jerry was born every year brought even more lights. The little boy, now 12, loves it. He's now to point where he excitedly helps his father in hanging the lights. The peaks, garage, windows, trees and bushes and more were adorned with lights these days.

Olivia was determined to make sure her kids have happy memories of Christmas when they are grown. Earlier this evening they participated in several now well established traditions. Jerry played Santa passing out Christmas Eve gifts to the family. It was always the same, matching pajamas and a Christmas book to read as a family followed by the movie for that book.

After their pajamas were opened it was time for the book/movie combo. This year it was Maci's turn to open the family gift. Teddy sat by eagerly waiting to see what the story would be. She had quickly disposed of the wrapping paper before pulling the book from the box.

"It has a boy on it, he's wearing Santa's clothes but he's skinny and doesn't have a beard momma!" The three year old said sadly.

Karen, being the caretaker of their children, quickly moved next to Maci.

"Look Mace, it is called Santa Clause is Coming to Town. I think it may be the story of how he became Santa!"

Maci jumped up and down with excitement before rushing to her room to change into her pjs. The rest of the family followed quickly. Coming back together to listen to Fitz read the story. Maci and Teddy were captivated by their dad as told the story of how Chris Kringle became Santa Claus.

They all then squeezed onto the oversized couch to watch the movie. Olivia sat with Teddy in her lap and Jerry cuddled into her side while Fitz was the mirror image with Maci in his lap and Karen cuddled into his side. Olivia rested her head on Fitz's shoulder. It was perfect.

The movie was followed by baking and decorating cookies for Santa, very serious business in the Grant house. The kids all wanted to make the best cookie for Santa. They would always rush to see who's cookies were eaten in Christmas morning.

After lots of laughs and love the children made their way to bed. Fitz and Olivia drank hot chocolate, that may or may not have been spiked with peppermint schnapps. They loved this time of night, their children sleeping peacefully in the beds, the fire lighting their bedroom as they waited for the perfect time to play Santa. There was small talk and sweet nothing. Even a little make out session and cuddling. Even after fifteen years of marriage they couldn't get enough of each other and were constantly touching.

But now they were in the living room, placing the gifts quietly under the tree to not wake the kids. Olivia's favorite part Christmas is that Fitz insists on dressing as Santa to place their gifts. He argues that if the children wake up, he can turn his back and they will see Santa, not dad. He wanted to keep the magic alive as long as possible. It's a cruel world and it's the little joys that make life beautiful.

"I still can't believe you do this every year."

"Livvie I will do this until the day they leave this house, hell maybe even after. I don't care if they are twenty years old, if they are in this house for Christmas I'm going to be Santa. Just think when we have grand babies, I want to make them happy too."

Olivia can't help but break out into a massive smile. Her husband really is the best man she has ever known. She takes another bite of cookie before replacing it on the plate. They have an understanding. Eat half of each cookie to prevent any sad faces Christmas morning. Olivia takes two and leaves two for Fitz.

"Alright Mrs. Claus, are you done with the stockings?" Fitz says finishing with the presents.

"Yep! Eat your cookies so we can't head to bed." She says drinking the milk and putting the cup back.

Fitz quickly eats some cookie before turning to take in his wife. She is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Four kids later she's still perfect in every way. He slowly makes his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her soundly.

Little did they know Jerry had snuck out of his room to see if Santa had been there yet. All he can see is Santa's back as he holds his mother, kissing her. "Ah!" He squeals before running to his room. Although they're sure Jerry knows the truth of Santa already, they know they will have to have a talk with him. But that can wait until tomorrow.

Fitz doesn't let go of Olivia after they hear Jerry, he simply laughs then takes her mouth again before leading her to their room.

"So Livvie, have you been a good girl this year?" Fitz asks in a deep serious tone.

Olivia can't help herself, she's instantly turned on.

"What if I told you I had been naughty, Santa?" She replies seductively.

"Really? hm. Maybe Santa can get a little naughty tonight too." He quickly scoops her up and carries her to the bed where they spend the rest of the night ensuring their places on the naughty list.


	9. Christmas in Vermont Pt 1

**Christmas in Vermont Pt 1**

Things had changed around the Grant house since Halloween. Most noticeably was the addition of little Cameron Thomas Grant to the family. Olivia had gone into labor in the early morning hours of November 1st. She claims all the walking from trick or treat led to her labor. Fitz, on the other hand, claims it was the moves he put on her that night. They had decided to agree to disagree on that but they were overjoyed to meet their son.

After ten hours of labor and an hour of active pushing their prince made in entrance into the world. He had a head full of curly dark hair and large brown almond eyes, like his mother. They were instantly in love, as was big sister Cassie. She had watched him in awe before asking to hold him. She sang softly to Cameron and kissed his tiny head, melting the hearts of her parents as well as the hospital staff in the room.

Now over a month later things weren't going as smoothly on the home front. Once the baby came home, Cassie has had a hard time adjusting to not being the sole focus of her parents' attention. She had been acting out and thrown tantrums, things she has never done before. After a long talk one night, Fitz and Olivia decided they needed to make some time for Cassie alone. One call to Olivia's mom and the plan was set in motion.

Bundled in heavy coats, gloves and stocking caps, the trio set out on what Fitz has called a "Cassie's Christmas adventure". The drive took about thirty minutes, the entire ride Olivia had played Christmas music and they all sang along. Cassie's smile was wide and her excitement was obvious. They hadn't told her where they were going, just that she was getting some Christmas time with Mom and Dad without baby brother.

"Daddy look at all those Chwistmas lights over thewe!" Cassie squealed from the backseat.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and smile, knowing they had chosen well.

"There is a bunch, isn't there princess?"

"They awe getting close!" She claps.

Without responding, Fitz continues to drive to their destination. A giant sign of Christmas lights reads "Festival of Lights". He quickly finds a parking spot and turns to his favorite little girl. "What do you say Daddy takes Mommy and Cassie Bear on date through these lights?" He sends her his signature crooked smile.

"YES!" Cassie throws her hands high in the air.

They quickly exit the car and make their way into the festival. Cassie walked between her parents, hold hands with both of them.

"Daddy thewe's a bagillon Chwistmas lights!" Her eyes are wide as she takes it all in. The family walks through the park, pointing out each scene created in lights. Olivia often took photos of Cassie in front of displays. There were many different Santa sceneries; Santa golfing, Santa fishing, Santa driving a fire truck, you name it. There were also set ups of characters from movies, Minnie Mouse caught Cassie Grant's attention and she took off running to get to her.

The parents couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's excitement. They spent an hour walking around, enjoying the night lights even stopping at a little stand to buy hot chocolate. There was a bridge crossing a pond in the center of the park completely covered in lights. Olivia thought it was beautiful and tried to get a selfie of the three of them on it. One nice stranger stopped and asked if they would like her to take the photo. Olivia happily accepts and the family posed for a group shot, smiles wide and the holiday spirit exuding.

Towards the back of the park the attractions continued. In addition to the lights, the back of the event had activities for all ages. Cassie slyly batted her lashes as she asked her daddy to ice skate. Fitz couldn't remember there ever being an ice skating rink here before but he couldn't deny that face.

"Okay little miss, you hold Mommy or Daddy's hand at all times unless we say otherwise." Fitz sternly warned as they step onto the ice. Not only was Cassie shaky but Fitz was amused to see Liv struggling a bit as well.

"Cassie Bear, why don't you hold Daddy's hands. Mommy looks like a baby fawn learning to walk, I don't want her to crush you." He snickers.

Olivia discreetly flips him the middle finger before once again focusing on finding her ice skating legs, it had been a while and awhile she thinks maybe a decade or longer. Not everyone was instantly good at everything like Fitzgerald Grant. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she thinks about Fitz's ability to adapt to literally any situation or activity seamlessly.

After a few minutes Olivia is doing better, and Fitz is teaching Cassie the basics. Olivia can't help but laugh because what two year old is going to be a pro at ice skating? But Fitz seemed determined. In reality Cassie's "ice skating" is standing on her skates while Fitz stands in front of her pulling her slowly along as he skates backwards. Again, Olivia snaps a photo. She really did hit the jackpot with him. He is the best husband and dad she could have ever imagined.

Skating doesn't last much longer, Cassie loses interest after about thirty minutes. As they continued to explore they come across several carnival rides. Fitz walks straight to the ticket booth without so much as a word.

"I think I am going to sit these out, why don't you two daredevils handle to rides tonight." Olivia tells Fitz. As much as Fitz loves carnival rides, Olivia hates them.

"You sure?"

"Yep, get going Mister. Don't want your princess to get antsy." She pecks his lips and pats his butt as he walks away with Cassie in tow.

Olivia takes the opportunity to check in on Cameron. This is their first night away, she misses him already.

"He is fine Livvie, enjoy your night out. Grandma has got him." Maya answers the phone.

With a chuckle Olivia responds, "alrighty then."

"Seriously Liv, you don't need to check on him."

"I know, I know. I love you Mom thank you."

"You're welcome, now go enjoy your baby girl and that handsome man of yours."

"Okay, thanks again."

Olivia hangs up the phone and turns her attention back to Fitz and Cassie. The two are on the merry go round, both smiling ear to ear. Cassie's smile and laugh are infectious. The trio make the rounds of rides before stumbling across camel rides. Cassie jumps up and down with joy. This time Olivia jumps in to ride with her. Fitz, ever to dutiful husband and dad also took photos. Not long after they make their way back to the car and head out to treat Cassie to dinner.

When they finally make it home, Cassie takes off running into the house. "Gwandma!" She screams and hugs Maya tightly. "Whewe is Bubba?" She walks around the room looking for baby Cameron.

"Well sweet thing, he is asleep in his bassinet."

"But I miss him!" She pouts.

Maya laughs at her granddaughter's behavior, after acting jealous over her new brother she was now missing him. It warmed her heart. "Lets get you ready for bed sweet thing, we can sneak in and give Cameron kisses." Maya takes her down the hall and bathes the little girl. The whole bath Cassie told her grandmother of her night and all the excitement of her night. As Olivia had passed the bathroom, she heard her little girl recounting their adventures on the ice.

"Gwandma, I was so good. Mommy was a scawedy-cat though."

Olivia laughed and continued to her room to check on baby Cameron and change into her own comfy clothes.

Maya left soon after. Fitz and Olivia cuddled in Cassie's bed as they read her Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. They didn't make it halfway through the story before soft snores began to fill the room. They both kissed her forehead before quietly making their exit.

They both quickly shower and get into bed, They snuggle into one another "thank you for tonight, Baby."

"Of course, I love taking my girls out. I'm just glad my little guy was good for Grandma. I missed him."

"Me too."

Fitz crawled over Olivia and gently began to kiss along her neck. "Lets just hope tomorrow goes as smoothly. I can't wait to see how our kids do with the big man."

Olivia grabs the sides of Fitz's face and bring his eyes to hers. "Can we not talk about the kids for the next twenty minutes?"

"Why?" He grins.

She slyly reaches between them massaging him through his pajama pants. Olivia squeals as Fitz attacks her mouth with his. Complying with her wishes, there was definitely no talking about the kids for the next twenty minutes and then some.

**AN: I have decided to do a few chapters of "in Vermont" Christmas. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! Merry Christmas. **


	10. Christmas Surprises

**AN: Holiday drunk me wrote a smut filled one shot. guaranteed to contain typos and what not but I hope you like it! let me know in the reviews!**

Fitz parked his car outside of the garage and quietly made his way in the house. He was returning from a three week long business trip overseas. The whole thing had been a mess. The trip was only supposed to last a week but they had run into issue after issue with the merger Fitz has been spearheading.

Reluctantly, Fitz had to tell Olivia he wouldn't be home two weeks ago. He felt terrible, it was Christmas time and his wife of two years would be all alone. Earlier in the year they had relocated from Seattle to Boston. They didn't have any family and most of their new local friends had families of their own which occupied their time during the holidays.

Olivia, being ever the supportive wife, had been completely understanding. She has had Fitz's back since freshman year of college when they became lab partners in Bio 1001.

Although Olivia has assured Fitz it was okay, he was riddled with guilt. She couldn't just fly home to be with their family because of her own job, so she was stuck alone in a city which was still fairly new without many friends. He knew she wouldn't reach out to the girls from work, Olivia never wanted to be a burden to others, even when she definitely wasn't a burden.

Christmas was Olivia's favorite time of year. She would always go all out. Decorations that could rival any popular magazine or unrealistic hgtv dream home. Presents were wrapped to perfection and she even went as far to decorate the balcony of their townhome.

The couple had FaceTimed daily. Olivia showing him every addition of Christmas decor or simply watching a classic holiday film from different continents. Many times Fitz would stay up extremely late to make it happen or Olivia would wake in the early morning hours to enjoy a transcontinental coffee date. Well, coffee for him and hot chocolate for her, she never had acquired a taste for coffee no matter how much sugar or creamer was added.

Fitz has informed Olivia he would be arriving tonight but it would be late. Before his flight departed he had told her to go ahead and go to bed without him. He would be there with her when she woke in the morning.

Again guilt had gnawed at him for missing Christmas Eve. They had traditions and he had broken them. In their wedding vows he had promised to always put her first, nothing would ever take priority over her. Now here they were, only two years into marriage and work had taken him away from her at the time when families should be together.

Again, Olivia has comforted him. Reminding Fitz that he would in fact be with her on Christmas. That was all that mattered and she couldn't wait to see him.

Now as he entered their home, he listened for any activity. Maybe she had waited up for him. He was met with silence, he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Three weeks was a long time to be away from home and the love of his life. He was anxious to see her gorgeous face. This was the longest that had been apart in the six year relationship.

With his shoulders down he gently placed his bags on the floor. They could wait until morning to be put away. He sullenly took off his shoes and coat, not wanting to wake his bride.

Every step towards their room built his excitement. Even if she was sleeping, he would be in her presence within seconds. His heart longed for her like a love sick puppy.

He opened the door as silently as possible. Expecting a darkened room, he was shocked to find their room illuminated by candle light. Full entering the room, he sees the light from their bathroom on.

"Liv?" He calls out softly, not wanting to startle her.

The door opens completely and Liv steps into their bedroom. Fitz's jaw drops as he takes in the love of his life. She was wearing a lace red teddy which left nothing to the imagination. The top was lined with white lace along her breasts. The tiny red lace thong only made the image before him more hypnotic. Her hair was curled to perfection and her natural makeup gave her an angelic glow. The red stilettos left him yearning for them to leave marks on his back.

He was speechless. They have always had a great sex life and Olivia was never one to shy away from any adventurous ideas either of them had suggested. Let's just say the list of activities the couple had accomplished was impressive.

"Jesus Livvie."

"Merry Christmas, Baby." She said as she slowly approached him. Her hips swaying methodically with each step. She used her approach to take him in. She had missed him dearly and was going to change that immediately.

She licked her lips in satisfaction. Her husband was the sexiest man she had ever met. He had the body of a Greek god and the most gorgeous head of chocolate curls and baby blue eyes. And his smile was the definition of panty dropper.

Fitz stood still in place. This was Olivia's show and he was here for the ride. Wherever she took him, he would follow without hesitation.

Olivia stopped in front of him, running hands and up and down his chest.

"God, Baby. You look fucking sexy even after an international flight." Her hooded eyes continued to roam his body. Without another word, Olivia began to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head. Throwing it somewhere into the room.

She slowly leaned into him, softly kissing his chest over his heart. A silent and sensual way for telling him she loves and has missed him. The tender moment changed to sexual as she licked his nipple.

Fitz had to take a calming breath. They had never gone more than a few days without making love, and it's been over three weeks. He could explode at any moment. Hell, just looking at her right now has him fighting to maintain control.

He slides his hands down to her hips, burying his head into the crook of her neck. He instantly sucks the skin into his mouth, biting what he has craved for weeks.

Olivia lets out a moan and moves her fingers to his pants, fighting to release him from what remained of his clothing. Olivia's moans and eagerness awaken the beast in him.

With what could only be described as a growl, Fitz picks her up and throws her body into the wall. His hips suspending her in the air and he ravishes her neck before licking down her chest.

By now the room is filled with pants, moans and any other possible sound of desire and pleasure.

"Is this my Christmas present Livvie? You wrapped yourself for me?" He groans as he grinds into her now soaking core. He pulls her breasts free from the teddy.

"Yes, Daddy." She whispers. She knows what calling him Daddy does to him. With two words, she has taken their already heated moment and amplified it. She would be sore in the morning, guaranteed to walk with a limp and there was nothing she wanted more.

For the first time since his arrival, he takes her mouth into his with an aggressive and passionate kiss. The type of kiss that claims each other. The type of kiss that could make you come without any other stimulation. The type of kiss that unites two souls aching for one another.

There was no rush for more. They spent timing reacquainting themselves with one another. After a moment, Fitz moves them to the bed. Continuing a make out session much like that of horny teenagers.

Olivia begins to move her hands along his body. God has she missed him. Yes, she missed their physically satisfying aspect of their relationship but she also just missed him. She missed his corny jokes, the way he likes to hide in the house and scare her. She missed the smell of his shower gel and cologne in the morning. She even missed the awful morning breath kisses. She just missed him.

Olivia pulls back from their kisses, fighting to catch her breath. Fitz looks at her in awe. Neither can get over how in love they are.

"I missed you so damn much." She says as her eyes unwillingly fill with tears.

"I missed you too sweet baby. I'll do my best to never be away that long."

"How pathetic are we?" She sniffles.

"Not pathetic. Just in love. We know how lucky we are and we appreciate what we have." He doesn't wait a second before diving back into her lips.

Out of nowhere, Olivia throws her hips rolling Fitz onto his back. She straddles his waist continuing to kiss him, before working her way down his body. She hadn't gotten his underwear off before he carried her to the bed, so she quickly disposed of them.

She sits back on her heels, just taking in the glorious sight before her. After all these years together she still can't get over his body. She rubs her hands up and down his chest, each time getting lower and lower. His dick jumps with anticipation each time she gets near.

She smirks, not only has she gotten him worked up with her attire and words, now she's teasing him. Olivia is no fool, she knows exactly what she's doing. She is going to make these past three weeks a distant memory.

She now runs her hand up and down his thighs. Again teasing him.

He groans loudly. "Livvie. Touch me damn it!"

She bites her lip before leaning over his body. She pecks his lips and leans to his ear.

"Patience handsome." She whispers and moves her body over his. Olivia guides her breasts to his face. She knows he loves her chest. His eyes cloud over to a solid stormy grey. The blue is long gone.

Reaching up and takes her breasts in his hands and kneads them. He licks his lips before taking one completely in his mouth. Olivia's head flies back as she enjoys the feel of his mouth on her. She swears there can't be many couples so in tune with each other's bodies.

As Fitz goes back and forth between her breasts she begins to slide herself over him. The extremely thin layer of lace between her legs is drenched. Fitz reaches a hand around her back. His grip is strong and his fingers dig in. He wants her as close and humanly possible.

His left hand works its way further south, taking a handful of her ass. He squeezes hard before slapping it. Her cheeks are bare from her thong and they both know she will have a pink mark.

Olivia knows if they continue this way her mission to pleasure him will turn into Fitz taking care of her. Although they will both be pleased, she wants to welcome him home. She wants to take care of him before they give themselves to one another.

She slides her body down his. Never taking her eyes off his, she licks him from root to tip then kisses him almost innocently before making her way back down to his base.

A wicked smile crosses her face as she takes one of his balls into her mouth. Fitz can't think straight anymore. He's lost. "Fuck Sweet Baby." He grunts. With a pop she releases him before taking his dick in her mouth. His head shoots up as the pleasure builds. His hands hold her hair tightly.

Up and down she moves, sucking her cheeks in, using her tongue to caress the underside of his shaft. A lot of women say giving head is a chore. Not Olivia, she gets pleasure out of working him. Seeing what she does to him turns her on.

"Touch yourself Livvie, lets let go together. I'm so close. So fucking close." He pants.

With no hesitation, she reaches between her legs and begins to pleasure herself. If it was possible to take mental pictures, this was a sight Fitz never wanted to forget. As Olivia's hand began to move faster, so did her mouth. Fitz pulled her hair as he spilled down her throat. Olivia body stiffened as she reaches her own release.

Olivia slowly climbed up his body, laying across his chest as they both came down from their high.

Olivia looked up and smiled. "Shower?"

"Yes ma'am." He winked.

As they made their way to the shower Fitz helps her to remove her lingerie.

"I like your festive attire Mrs. Grant."

"Well we missed a lot of the holiday season together, figured we needed to spread Christmas spirit wherever possible.

They take turns washing each other, sharing sensual kisses. Eventually, Fitz backs Olivia into the corner as things heated up again. He lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his body as he enters her. He thrusts into her and her head falls back to the wall.

Seconds later, his feet slip and they both fall to the floor. They can't help but laugh as they try to get up. He turns Olivia around and enters her from behind. She is bent over, bracing herself against the wall. This time it's her hand slips on the wet wall, Fitz catching her before she falls.

He roughly turns her around and picks her up, "fuck this" he spits out throwing the shower door open. Olivia's laughs echo across the room. Fitz sets her on the bathroom counter "whoever glamourized shower sex was a moron. It's stupid. The only good thing is seeing this masterpiece of a body naked and wet." He runs his hands down her thighs as Oliva continues to giggle. "I'm serious, Liv! There's water in my eyes, I can't get a skid grip on you and one of us is freezing out of the water."

Olivia can't stop giggling at his antics. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair, taking a solid grip she pulls his face close to hers. "Get over here."

Fitz rubs his nose along hers. "You're very bossy." He teases.

"And you love it" she says against his lips before fully pulling him into a toe curling kiss. She tugs his hair bringing him back into the moment. Reaching down she guides him into her.

Fitz sighs and rests his head on her shoulder. He is home. They're both content to be together. He nibbles her shoulder before picking up pace.

They're both in Heaven. Fitz and Olivia had both been with other people before getting together but nothing compares to this.

Olivia's back arches as her head hits the mirror. Lost in the pleasure of their love, she doesn't even notice. "More, Baby" she whimpers.

Without missing a beat, Fitz lifts her left leg over his right shoulder and continues to drive into her. He's hitting places some people never knew existed. Fitz silently praises Olivia for her dedication to yoga, it has blessed them with positions others only dream about.

"Oh god yes." She pants as he pushes them harder and faster. She meets every thrust.

They can both tell they're only seconds away from bliss. Olivia grabs his face and brings his forehead to hers. Looking into each other's eyes, they come. It's almost poetic how in tune they are with each other and how beautiful moments like this happen.

After a moment to collect themselves, they again enter the shower to clean up before bed. They both sleep like babies, exhausted from their activities and content to be in each other's arms again.

The next morning Fitz wakes to an empty bed. He stumbles down the stairs into the kitchen where he finds Olivia finishing a simple breakfast of cinnamon rolls and coffee/hot chocolate.

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Mmm smells good." He kisses her cheek.

"I hope it tastes good too." She winks. "Merry Christmas." She turns and kisses him tenderly.

"Merry Christmas Sweet Baby."

The couple cuddles on the couch, watching Christmas movies while eating their breakfast. They open presents even though they had agreed to not buy each other anything. Naturally, they both ignored that promise.

They again snuggled in to watch Olivia's favorite Christmas movie, the Grinch. There is something about watching her watch it that brings him joy. She is almost childlike in joy. It's one of the many little things he loves about her.

During a commercial something catches Fitz's eye. There are three stockings hanging from the fireplace beneath the TV. "Livvie, why are there three stockings?"

"Well I was shopping and saw them and couldn't decide on colors, so I got all three." This was totally something she would do so he just nods at her response.

"Oh shoot! They're backwards." Olivia jumps off the couch and walks to adjust the stockings. Fitz has since lost interest and is focused on the TV again. "There" she says and returns to Fitz's side.

Twenty minutes later, another commercial starts. Fitz's eyes again drift to the new stockings. He blinks and looks again. The stockings have been embroidered. The red one says Dad, the white one says Mom and the green one says Zachary. He turns to look at Olivia who is already watching him, biting her lip nervously.

"Livvie?"

"Yes?"

He gets up and walks the gather the green stocking in his hands. "Is this? Are you? Are we?" He can't even form full sentences.

She smiles nervously and nods her head as tears fill her eyes. She's scared, they hadn't planned this but she was excited too.

"Are you happy?" She asked quietly.

Fitz jumps over the coffee table and pulls her into his arms "happy? I'm ecstatic! This is amazing! WE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

She just nods again and holds him as she openly cries.

"But it says Zachary? How do you know? Tell me everything."

"Well we have been so busy the last few months I hadn't even realized I had missed a period much less two. I noticed it the day you left and called to make an appointment. She fit me in later that week, you had just told me you wouldn't be back when you thought. I didn't want to worry you. Anyway, I go to my appointment and she tells me I was 10 weeks pregnant and didn't know it. She did an exam everything is great. I asked her to do a blood test to find out the gender so I could surprise you. I got those results a few days ago. It's just like we used to say, a little boy named Zak. We don't really have to name him that but I thought it would be a nice way to tell you."

Fitz rests his head on her stomach and kisses it. "Oh his name is definitely Zachary. I can't believe this." His eyes show his joy. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Merry Christmas Daddy" she winks.


	11. Christmas in Vermont pt 2

"Momma hurry up!" Cassie Grant whined as she drags her mother towards the car.

"Cassie, stop. There is no rush."

"But it's Santa! We need to see him!" The little girl begs.

"Honey, I promise he will still be there waiting for us." Olivia calmly tells her anxious two year old.

"Fine." She drops Olivia's hand and continues to her car door.

Olivia can't help but laugh at the pouting her daughter has shown. She turns to see her husband close behind carrying baby Cameron in his car seat.

"You know she gets this impatience from you, right?" Olivia teases Fitz.

"Maybe but the pouting when she doesn't get her way.. that, Sweet Baby, is all you."

Olivia simply shrugs before helping loading their children in the car. It was Christmas Eve and Olivia loved the idea of the kids meeting Santa before his big night. Something about it made everything seem more magical. Fitz was only too happy to oblige.

"Bubba, Santa is nice. We have to teww him want we want for Chwistmas." Cassie spends the ride enthusiastically telling her one month old brother the basics of meeting Santa. "We have to sit on his wap, they take ouw pictuwe Camewon. It be okay I be with you."

Bless his soul, Cameron hasn't taken his eyes off his sister since she started to talk. Obviously he doesn't understand a word she is saying, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Tonight we have to weave him cookies! Oh and miwk." She continues as her tiny siblings just watches in wonder. "Momma says we have to put cawwots out for the weindeew too!"

They family makes their was into the local mall and join the line of children anxiously awaiting their turn to meet Santa. "SANTA!" Cassie had screamed and waved when they arrived. Unfortunately, the line is long and they wait nearly thirty minutes for their time with jolly Saint Nick.

Cassie has not stopped dancing, singing and pointing at Santa the whole time. Fitz has taken countless videos of her antics. Cameron has been an angel but Olivia knows it is only a matter of time before that changes.

As they made their way to the front, Olivia kneels down to Cassie's level. "Okay pretty girl, when we get up there you make sure you smile really big for the photo okay? And tell Santa what you would like for Christmas."

Olivia noticed an instant shift in the previously excited little girl. Cassie was now silent, looking around taking in her surroundings.

It was finally their turn and Olivia took Cassie's hand, guiding her to Santa. About three feet from the man of the hour Cassie stopped. She pulled her mother's hand, stopping her as well. Fitz was unaware of the situation and had walked to Santa, placing Cameron in his arms introducing the two.

"Mommy he has Camewon!" Cassie was terrified.

"Baby, it's okay. It's Santa. We came to see him. Remember?"

"No. No. No." tears begin to flow. Olivia and Fitz are flabbergasted. They have never seen her like this.

"Cassie Bear. What is going on?" Fitz asked, lifting her into his arms. She just continued to cry. "Do you want mommy and daddy to sit with you while you see Santa?"

She nodded silently and buried her head into her father's neck. Fitz and Olivia exchanges surprised looks before taking seats on the arms of Santa's chair. Cameron reaches for his beard causing Santa to laugh and Cassie to scream.

It was at that very moment their photo was taken. Olivia apologized for Cassie's behavior and Santa told her not to worry about it, it happens before waving goodbye to the family.

Then in some strange toddler alternate reality, Cassie spent the entire ride home talking about her best friend Santa. Olivia and Fitz were both confused but hey at least she wasn't crying anymore.

While Fitz drove, Olivia took the time to check out their family photo. She couldn't help but laugh. It was ridiculous. Santa laughing, Cameron tugging just beard while Olivia looked on adoringly. Then there was Cassie jumping and screaming in terror while Fitz had a panicked look trying to catch her. It was definitely something to save for when she was older.

Later that night once Cassie and Cameron were both sound asleep, "Santa" came to visit. He left toys for both kids and filled all four stockings hanging from the fireplace.

Once the task was complete, Fitz and Olivia cuddled in front of the fireplace near the tree. They took the time to think about how blessed their family was and how lucky they are to be in this place. They shared the grateful notions with each other. Sweet nothings were shared. Olivia pulled out her phone and propped it on the table.

"Take a picture with me Santa." She teases, leaning into his embrace. Olivia turned the flash off to give the photo a silhouette.

After the first picture, Fitz turned and ask her to take another. She set the timer and when the countdown reached one, Fitz leaned over and kissed her lips softly. She smiled into the kiss, he has always been a romantic.

"Mm. Another one." He whispered and they repeated the process a few more times, never caring to check the outcome of the photos. After all, they were no longer to purpose if this little session.

"Okay, Mister. That's enough. No hanky panky in the living room." Olivia jokes as she helps him to his feet.

"Just the living room?" He wiggles his eyebrows back at her.

"Hm. Well I guess I should tell you I got us a Christmas present yesterday."

"Yesterday? All you did was go to the doctor yesterday"

"Uh huh."

It takes him a moment to realize what she was saying. But when he did, his eyes grew wide and his smile spread. "You got released? We get to have sex? That's my gift isn't it? Hell yes." He doesn't wait for her to answer before swooping her up and closing their door behind them. It had been over six weeks since he had last been inside her and he wasn't going to wait a second longer. This was definitely a very Merry Christmas indeed.

**AN: short and sweet, sorry it was a day late but I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sad to see Christmas go but writing for you has been so much fun. Let me know what you think! **


	12. Worth the Wait: New Years Eve

Olivia sat at a table surrounded by her coworkers, listening intently to the conversation. She's a 23 year old recent college graduate starting into her career with the bowden accounting firm. It isn't the most well known of firms but it was a foot in the door. Olivia had recently broken up with a guy named Stephen. It had been the worst relationship of her life. She had only been in two others before and they weren't serious, pretty off and on. She thought Stephen was it, she had even given him her virginity. Olivia had promised herself she would wait for marriage, not for religious reasons but because she wanted something special. Well with Stephen that went out the window. He treated her like trash, compared her to other women to her face, told her she should workout more and eat less. But she stayed because she was convinced she loved him. Luckily after she finally ended things, catching him in bed with their mutual friend had finally broken her, she understood her feelings for what they were. She had been lonely when he came into her life and he took advantage of that. She takes responsibility for it and now knows what she doesn't want her life.

As the meeting began to wrap up, she took the time to take in her surroundings. They were sitting in a conference room that was walled with glass. She could see the hustle and bustle of the office around them. This was a small merger meeting with another firm, Ackerman Account, the office in which they now sat.

It was obvious that Ackerman Accounting has a much bigger profile. Everything here was nicer, there were more employees as well as clients. She couldn't help but become a tiny bit envious.

Olivia continued to scan the office when her eyes caught a familiar form in the distance. "It can't be." She mouths to herself. The person looked just like a guy she had a huge crush on in college.

His name was Fitzgerald Grant. They had met as freshmen and Olivia fell hard. They were in the same biology lecture and lab combo, before long they became acquainted and fast friends. Olivia can still remember the day he walked into class. He wore a simple white tee and jeans. Without even trying he was handsome. The two grew closer over time, finding out they had a lot in common.

Weeks passed before Olivia confided in a friend that she was interested in Fitz. Quinn had encouraged her to ask him to hang out after class one day. So she not only mentally prepared herself, she had also physically prepared herself. Quinn has helped her get dressed. She looked good without being over the top or trying to hard. Her hair was in long waves, jeans that fit just right and a cute off the shoulder tee.

After class, many of the students gathered in the fall to discuss the lecture and plan study sessions. Both Olivia and Fitz were typically part of this group, she would use the opportunity to see if he wanted to hangout with her and her friends. Taking a calming breath she stepped out of the classroom and into the hall. Olivia instantly noticed Fitz standing with a pretty brunette. She internally screamed abort mission, her body's response was flight. She pretended she didn't see him and tried to make a quick exit.

Unfortunately, he spotted her and called out her name. She awkwardly paused before turning to him and walking his direction. "Hey Liv! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Mellie." Crushed, she plastered a smile on her face and shook hands with the other woman.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm in a hurry. See you guys later!" She kept the smile on her face as she left the building before hiding her face in embarrassment. Of course he wasn't single. They didn't speak much after that, on occasion maybe but Olivia kept her distance.

About a year later, they ran into each other at a small bar which was hosting a concert. They spoke briefly before parting ways. Later that night Fitz text Olivia to see if she wanted to join his group to the next bar. She was annoyed because Abby had been over the top drunk and they had left before she got the text.

Over the next few years this would happen over and over. They would run into each other and the connection was there, a spark. And each time, there was something in the way. Either she was in a relationship or he was. They were never on the same page. Like two ships passing in the night, they never seemed to be on the same path.

Oliva shakes her head, bringing herself to the preset. She focuses back on the conversation at hand. Five minutes later, the group gathered their things to leave. People trickled out, leaving Olivia behind as she back her bag. As she slings her bag over her shoulder, she is startled by a voice behind her.

"I knew it was you."

She quickly turns, face to face with Fitzgerald Grant himself.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." His grin not only melting her heart but her panties.

"I thought I saw you earlier. How are you Fitz?"

"Can't complain. You work here?"

"No I work for Bowden, just here for a meeting." She relies.

"Oh wow. Me too, I work at Langston Accounting. I have a meeting here." He checks his watch "actually I have a meeting right now. I hate to run but it was really good to see you Olivia." He hugs her, then turns and leaves just as quickly as he entered.

Olivia stood there just watching him walk away.

"Damn he still looks good." She whispers, leaving the conference room and the building.

She spends the next few days trying to get over seeing Fitz again. The last time she had laid eyes on him was over two years ago.

That Friday Olivia was surprised, she received a text from her ex John asking how she was doing. It had been a while since they spoke. She honestly didn't expect to see him again, intentionally at least. Yet here they were chatting about life and how their love lives had gone since parting ways.

Abby had insisted they go out that night. They didn't hit the club or anything like that, just a simple bar in town. It had a cozy feel and the drinks and food were great. They spent hours talking, laughing and checking out the guys. They would never act on it but it was fun to look.

In the midst of their fun, Olivia received a text from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hey. What are you up to?" She thought maybe it was her friend Elizabeth she had invited out from work.

"Is this Elizabeth?" She responded.

"Ouch. You've forgotten me. No it's not Elizabeth, it's Fitz."

Olivia was dumbstruck. Fitz was texting her, and she no longer had his number saved. It was then she was taken back to the dark days of Stephen. One night he had taken her phone and deleted every male number from her phone that wasn't related to her. He had even deleted her boss from her phone. Yet another sign she should have seen that she was not in a healthy spot.

"Fitz! I'm so sorry! what are you up to?" For some reason she was nervous. It's just Fitz right?

"Well I'm out with my college roommate and his wife. I was just mentioning how we ran into one another the other night. It got me thinking. I want to take you on a date. Please tell me you're single."

All thirty two teeth were now on display.

"As a matter of fact I am"

"Awesome. I'm taking you out soon. I'll be in touch!"

"Sounds good."

Abby noticed the smile on her friend's face and wanted answers.

"What has you all happy over there?"

"Oh, um there's this guy. I've known him a while. He just asked me out." Olivia blushed. What the hell was happening. How old is she? But it is Fitz.

Olivia spent the next little while filling Abby in on their history. Now she just had to wait for the invite.

Days passed and she didn't hear from Fitz, so when John asked her to dinner, she accepted. They had a good time and she broke down and asked him to join her for her work Christmas party. She didn't want to be the only one there without a date.

As the weeks passed she spoke to John often and a few times she heard from Fitz. Every conversation was catching up and he apologized for his busy schedule. It had been a month since he had asked her on a date and they had yet to go.

While she was disappointed in the lack of date with Fitz, she continues to spend time with John. One night he even accompanied her to game night at her mom's house. They had known him for years, so it wasn't awkward. Maya was a fan of John. He was always polite, she never understood why Olivia and John hadn't worked out in the past. What her mother didn't know was that John had broken Olivia's heart more than once with childish excuses. Maya loved John and Olivia never had the heart to tell her the truth.

That night as the both walked to their cars, something felt different. They hadn't slept together, not recently or ever. Olivia had only been with one person and it was traumatic to say the least. The last few weeks the most they had done was hold hands and goodbye kisses. Not tonight though, Olivia said goodbye and left in her car without another thought.

The same night Olivia wrestled with her feelings. She knew John wasn't the one and she decided in that moment that she was done. So she decided to take comfort and complete her weekly bible study. She read

"As John was completing his work, he said: 'Who do you suppose I am? I am not the one you are looking for. But there is one coming after me whose sandals I am not worthy to untie.'"

Acts 13:25

As she finished the last line she received a text from Fitz asking her to be his New Year's Eve date. Olivia was frozen in place. She looked from her phone back to her bible. Olivia believes in God but she wouldn't consider herself a super religious person but in this moment a feeling of peace washed over her. This was it and there was no doubt in her mind, she felt it was some kind of sign. She quickly accepted his offer. The funny part is that she never heard from John again.

They had another week before New Year's Eve. Olivia took the time to buy a new outfit and scheduled a hair appointment for New Year's Eve afternoon. This was her first date with a man she has had a crush on for years. She was going to go all out.

The only downside was that Fitz had a business trip and wouldn't be returning until 9:00 that night. Olivia offered to meet him, Fitz didn't feel right about her meeting him out and asked if she would mind coming to his house and they could still ride together.

Olivia spent New Year's Eve day pampering herself. She got a mani/pedi, a massage and then hit the salon to get her hair styled. She wanted to feel good and look good for tonight.

She wore a sexy but classy black dress with heels. Her hair flowed down her back in loose waves. She decided to be bold and wear a red lipstick. As she finished getting ready, she received a text from Fitz letting her know he had landed and was on his way home to shower and change. They lived about thirty minutes apart so he told her to head his way. They would be joining his friends at someone's house before heading out.

She didn't want to seem to eager so she took her time before getting in her car. As she put her car in park outside of his house her nerves spiked. She noticed the front door open and Fitz stepped out, making his way to her car door. Lord was he sexy. He wore black slacks with a grey button up and black tie. He could be on the cover of GQ.

Fitz opened her door and helped her out. Without hesitation he pulls her into a hug. He smelled so good, this hug was perfect.

"I'm so glad you're here. I can't apologize enough for having you meet me here and not picking you up. I wish my flight had landed earlier."

"It's no problem. I don't mind."

He smiled in response, taking her hand leading her in the house.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asks, being a gracious host.

"I'm okay. Thank you."

A few seconds later a man walks out a room.

"Hey, I'm Huck."

"Olivia" she shakes his hand.

Without another word he leaves, she assumes for his own night out. After finding his keys and phone, Fitz leads Olivia to the garage to his car.

Their first stop is his friend Cyrus' house. It's James' birthday so they wanted to celebrate there a little before partaking in the New Year's festivities.

As they enter the house, a handsome man approaches Olivia, taking her hand spinning her in a circle. He surveys her appearance. It was almost comical.

He whistles "damn, what are you doing here with Fitz? You should be here with me." He smiles.

Fitz steps in between the two, "alright Harrison, back up. She's taken."

Olivia's cheeks flush and she laughs at their interaction. They have a great time, she meets a lot of his friends and they are all extremely welcoming. They toasted the birthday boy before all setting out for a local club called Nova.

Fitz paid Olivia's cover and they were led to a VIP section along with his friends. The night was young and the music was great. They both enjoyed a few beverages, feeling a little tipsy.

Olivia dragged Fitz to the dance floor where they moved as one, song after song. It was hot and crowded but all they saw was each other. They were in their own little world.

The DJ came over the music, informing the patrons they were thirty seconds out for the new year. Everyone held their drinks high and counted down in unison once the countdown reached ten.

When the clock hit midnight, confetti filled the air. Everyone shouted happy new year and before Olivia could think, Fitz pulled her into a life changing kiss. It started gentle and sweet. Olivia melted into Fitz's embrace. He slid his tongue along her lips, silently requesting entry. She happily granted him access, her hands taking refuge in his curls. The whole world just slowed and they were completely consumed by the moment. They pulled apart looking into one another's eyes. This was worth the wait.

Nothing was said but the couple carried on as if everything was as it should be. They danced and drank, sharing the occasional kiss. They ended up calling Uber to end their night. The whole ride home they giggled and cuddled as they recounted the various scenes they had witnessed throughout the night.

When they arrived at Fitz's house, Olivia wasn't quite sure what to do. She didn't want to night to end but also didn't want to assume anything. Luckily for her, Fitz grabbed her hand and walked her inside.

"Have a seat, I'll get use some water."

She did as she was told and cuddled into his comfy oversized couch. She didn't see any sign of his roommate. As Fitz returned with two ice cold waters, he took his seat next to her, wrapping his arms behind her back pulling her in close.

They talked a while before Olivia got tired. A soft yawn escaped her mouth and Fitz found it adorable.

"Let's get you to bed, Livvie." He said standing and holding a hand out for her to grab. He escorted her to his room, then dug out an oversized t-shirt for her to wear. She graciously took it and retreated to his en-suite bathroom to change.

While she changed in the bathroom, Fitz used his room. He didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable.

When the door opened his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Something about seeing her in his shirt made him snap. He crossed the room in record time, kissing her hard. She didn't resist, joining in his frantic need.

He gently laid her back on the bed, sliding his hand between her legs. Everything slowed, every touch was more sensitive, every noise was music to their ears.

Olivia pulled his hand from her legs and sat up, lifting the shirt off her body leaving her in nothing but her panties.

Fitz's breath caught as he took her in. "Are you sure?"

She only nodded in response. Fitz quickly rid himself of all clothing and Olivia's panties. He kissed her lovingly, looking straight into her eyes.

"I've waited for this for years." He couldn't stop the words from falling from his lips.

It was all the confirmation Olivia needed that she was making the right decision. This was so unlike her but everything about this felt right.

With a mutual smile of reassurance, Fitz slid deep inside her. It was reckless to be intimate without a condom but the moment took them away. Luckily, she was on birth control because neither gave protection a thought.

They made slow, sensual love over and over that night. Olivia fell asleep wrapped in Fitz's arms. This was everything she had ever dreamed of. It was perfect. He was perfect. He was worth the wait even if it was just for this one night.

The next morning Olivia woke to Huck peaking in the room like he was coming to talk to Fitz. Once he noticed her in the bed he turned slamming the door shut. She was mortified. She buried her head under the covers and prayed he wouldn't be there when they got up. A couple hours later they woke. Fitz made breakfast and they ate together before she made her exit. She didn't regret what they had done but now she was unsure of crossing that line so quickly. No, she wasn't unsure she was happy. She just feared Fitz wouldn't call her again.

The whole drive home she worried that they would only have one night together. She got home and showered before taking the longest nap of her life. She woke late in the afternoon to a text from Fitz.

*is it too soon to see you again?* Fitz

Thank God, she wasn't crazy. He felt what she did.

*never* Olivia replied.

She expected a response but nothing came. Nearly forty five minutes later there was a knock on her door. She made her way to answer, not expecting anyone.

Throwing the door open she was shocked to see Fitz' crooked smile and bright blue eyes on the other side. She had forgotten she had told him where she lived and here he was.

"Hi."

"Hi."

**AN: happy new year! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. **


	13. Winter in Vermont

Fitz was bored.

He wasn't just bored he was going stir crazy. Olivia had been out of town for a few days visiting friends. He had work and couldn't join her and the kids.

He missed them like crazy. He missed the sound of Cassie racing down the hall. He missed Cameron's cries waking him up in the middle of the night. He missed his kids.

He missed Liv. He missed everything about her. The last four nights, he slept on the couch watching the latest documentary on his Netflix list. He couldn't sleep without her.

Fitz can't help but feel a tiny bit pathetic. His family hadn't left him, he knew where they were and when they would return but he was still sulking in their absence. If you had told twenty year old Fitz this was his life, he wouldn't believe you.

They FaceTimed multiple times a day but it wasn't enough to entertain him in a house all alone. He worked late the first two days but was so caught up there was nothing keeping him there late after that.

Fitz had taken it upon himself to deep clean their house, which was silly because Oliva kept an immaculate home. He cleaned out the gutters, changed the oil in the cars, anything he could think of to occupy his time.

Today was Saturday, which meant there was no work to take up a portion of his day. Olivia and the kids were set to return on Monday afternoon and he was anxious. He tried to read a book but he couldn't focus. He tried to watch TV but he just wasn't interested.

Feeling the need to be active, Fitz decided to clean out the garage and attic. It had been a while so why not.

So here he was on a cold January afternoon, digging through boxes and shuffling random objects. He's made a pile of things they needed to donate. Items long forgotten with no emotional attachment.

As Fitz moves through boxes, he notices an old shoe box. He can't remember that particular box, he assumes it's Olivia's.

He opens the box, curiosity getting the best of him. The sight makes his heart swell. There are photos of him and Olivia from when they first started dating. Some you can tell they were dressed for date night, others show them relaxed just enjoying one another's company.

He continues to explore the box. He finds movie ticket stubs, a beaded bracelet he made her with his name as a joke, and so much more. It's an amazing trip down memory lane.

Fitz is once again reminded of the woman he loves with all his heart and can't wait for her return.

Once he closes the box, he moves on. He finds an old baseball glove, lamps, and other random objects. He looks further back into the recesses of the attic.

"No way!" He exclaims as he rushes past stacks of boxes with a youthful enthusiasm. He reaches his destination and picks up a pair of ice skates. His smile shows all thirty two teeth.

Fitz had been an avid skater in his younger days, even playing competitive hockey for most of his teenage years.

He blows the dust off of the skates, inspecting the condition. It's then that he decides to abandon his task of cleaning.

Grabbing the skates, he makes his exit of the attic and into the garage. After a search through his work bench, Fitz locates everything he needs.

He is going ice skating. Yep. That's what he is going to do. The weather has been well below freezing for a while and there is a pond not too far away on the outskirts of their neighborhood. Granted, their lots were several acres but unfortunately they didn't have a pond themselves.

He takes his time and sharpens his skates with precision. Fitz hasn't been giddy like this for a while. Once his task is complete, he puts on his favorite North Face jacket and jumps on the family's four wheeler, taking off down a dirt road that leads to the pond.

He skates for a while, getting his sea legs back. It really is like riding a bike he thinks. It's been years since he has been skating and he is loving every second.

On a whim, he decides to send Livvie a video. He pulls out his phone and begins to record a message for her and the kids, showing off his skills.

"Hi Livvie, I miss you guys. But check this out. I found the perfect activity for a nice winter day." He smiles and turns in a circle. "I really like living in Vermont, I have to say. I love you all." He blows the camera three kisses. One for each of his loves, then continues to skate.

His heart is happy and the only thing missing is his family.

Meanwhile, Olivia receives his message as she parks her car. Just like Fitz, Olivia was missing him like crazy, as was Cassie. She's the definition of Daddy's girl. After four days away catching up with her college friends, Olivia has had enough and decided to come home and surprise Fitz.

She opens his message and watches the video. She can't help but laugh at his infectious smile and the pure joy he is radiating. Without even getting out or settled, Olivia backs the car out of the driveway and heads to the pond.

As they approach the pond, she sees Fitz getting after it all by himself. There is not a soul in sight but him. Apparently he's in his own world because he doesn't see or hear the car.

Olivia quietly gets the kids out of the car and they make their way to the edge of the pond and take a seat. Fitz comes around the corner and spots them.

"LIVVIE!" he exclaims before losing his footing and falling face first on the ice.

"Oh my god! Fitz!"

"DADDY!" Cassie cries.

Fitz's head pops up and he gives them that heart melting smile.

"You're here!" He says jumping up and racing to his family. He scoops them up and peppers their faces with kisses. "I missed you so much. Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Again."

"Fitz it was four days" Olivia laughs at his dramatic display.

"Four days too long!" He grins. "Cassie Bear, do you want Daddy to hold you while he skates?"

Cassie claps her hands "yes!"

Without hesitation, he picks his little girl up and begins to skate, holding her tight.

"Fitzgerald, if you drop her or fall I will kill you."

"Cassie, tell momma to relax."

She smiles "rewax momma."

Fitz laughs as Olivia glares at him. He just carries on enjoying having his baby girl in his arms. Olivia's heart melts, she takes a video of the father daughter duo. Fitz was right, it was four days too long away from him.

After a while, the family heads home and enjoys hot chocolate, cuddled by the fire. Their favorite place, together.

**AN: bless Anthony and his adorable video**


	14. Bowling Nights

**AN: this one is for Ana and Mel. Directly quoted one of Ana's edits! i hope you enjoy! **

Olivia and Fitz arrived at the Lucky Strike Lanes for an evening of bowling and fundraising. His company hosted an annual bowling tournament as a fundraiser for the local children's hospital. All the local big shots would come and spend ungodly amounts of money on silent auction items. There's also a legitimate bowling tournament as well, complete with trophies and year long bragging rights.

Fitz and Olivia posed for a few photos together before she made her way to Abby and Quinn, leaving Fitz to mingle and take more photos with the company.

Olivia took a seat next to the girls, "I can't believe he got me to wear this stupid bowling shirt again." She tells her friends jokingly.

"Liv, you know he loves this shit. And you love making him happy." Quinn says with a smile. "Besides our whole team is wearing them, you'll live."

All Olivia could do in response was laugh because it was true. She turned her head to see Fitz taking photos with a bowling ball. He really is such a dork but oh so adorable. How takes a picture acting like they're throwing a bowling ball? Her husband, that's who. Next thing she knows, she sees his fingers stuck in the ball. She couldn't help but shake her head and her naughty mind couldn't help but think just wear those fingers had recently been and she blushed.

A while later, the group was settled into their lane and the tournament had begun. Olivia couldn't complain, Fitz really is a good bowler and let's be real, watching his ass in those jeans wasn't too bad either.

Being the head over heels in love wife she is, Olivia took every opportunity to take videos of her handsome man. Her instagram story was getting longer and longer.

It was such a fun night out, it wasn't often they had nights out without the kids. They love their kids to pieces but sometimes a little mommy and daddy time is needed. The couple was enjoying drinks with their friends, all while trash talking them.

As they were seated waiting their turns Quinn spoke up, "we missed you guys at game night last night." Looking directly at the Grants.

"I had an extremely long day at work and Liv wasn't feeling well." He said nonchalantly.

Marcus jumped in "I bet you passed out as soon as you got home from the office, I know I did."

Fitz and Olivia both made faces indicating they had not in fact gone to bed when Fitz got home. Olivia played with her ear while Fitz adjusted the collar of his shirt. The guilty glance they share gives them away.

"Oh my god, you two are the worst!" Abby yells.

"What?" Fitz asks.

"You know damn well what! You two nasties probably didn't sleep at all did you?"

"Abby, the kids are with my parents for the week. You think we let it go to waste?" Olivia deadpanned.

The whole group erupts in laughter. It's one thing everyone knows about the Grants, they are the most physical couple of the group. They are always touching, hugging or kissing. It's been somewhat of a running gag for years. They never shied away from their affections. There was no doubt in anyone's mind about how intense their sex life probably was.

As the night carries on, the drinks continue to pour and the bowling skills decline. They're all having a fun, carefree night. Fitz and Jesse have decided that they were now photographers, courtesy of one too many glasses of scotch. They snap selfie after selfie.

When Jesse wins a superlative award, there was Fitz. He was kneeling down, getting the perfect angle to capture the shot of his friend and trophy. Ironically, Liv was behind him capturing the same shot but she also managed to get Fitz in the corner as well. She couldn't wait to show him the evidence of his drunken night.

In the end, their team didn't win but the night was definitely a success. They raised several thousand dollars and were able to enjoy the company of friends, without the limitations of being mom and dad for a short while.

After making a closing speech, thanking everyone for their attendance and support, Fitz practically dragged Olivia out of the building into their waiting Uber. The kids wouldn't be home for two more days.

When Fitz told her he had created a "to do list" while the kids were gone, she thought he was kidding. See this "to do list" was really a "where to do Liv list". Since having kids their sex life had been mostly reduced to the walls of their bedroom. Fitz was taking this kid free weekend as an opportunity to explore each other and the house, like the old days.

As they settled in the back seat, Fitz leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear "mmm still have five more items on the to do list." He nibbles her neck, watching her flush.

Olivia fanned herself because she knew the list got more adventurous the further into it they made it. She could only imagine what was in store for her tonight and if she was honest, she was anxious to find out.

"How fast do you think we can get home?"


	15. Long Distance Valentine

**AN: once again used Ana's edit as a prompt! Happy Valentine's Day! **

Olivia smoothed her moisturizer over her cheeks, looking at her skin in the mirror. She has just finished showering and was in the middle of her morning routine. It was a little after nine but she didn't have any meetings today, so she was taking her time getting ready.

She wasn't very motivated this morning anyway. It's Valentine's Day and her Valentine was at a work conference in California, while she was home in DC. It wasn't like they couldn't celebrate a different day but this was their first married Valentine's Day and they were on opposite coasts.

With a sigh, she continues her morning routine. Wearing a robe with her hair wrapped in a towel to dry, she brushes her teeth. The silence of the house was broken by the sound of an incoming FaceTime call. She knew without a doubt who was calling.

She rushed to the bedroom and answered the call. There he was, laying in bed, the room still dark with her favorite pillow behind him. Fitz always stole her pillow when traveling. He clearly had just woken up. She smiled brightly knowing he had called her before even getting out of bed.

"Hi." His voice deep with sleep.

"HI Baby!" She said all thirtytwo teeth proudly on display.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sweet Baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day Mister. I love you."

" I love you too, I'm sorry I'm not there today." Olivia could hear the sadness in his voice.

"It's okay, we can celebrate in a few days when you get home. We love each other every day, not just Valentine's Day."

"Stop trying to make me feel better for missing today, Livvie. I know you're upset. I will make it up to you though. I promise."

"No need Mister." She assures him.

Fitz is quiet for a moment, prompting Olivia "what on your mind, Fitz?"

"I'm just looking at my smoking hot wife in a robe."

Smiling shyly, "I haven't even done my hair or makeup yet."

"Doesn't matter. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

More silence settles between them.

"What?" She finally says.

"I'm just wondering, what's under that robe?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm serious. What's under there?" His eyes have darkened and she knows things have shifted.

"Fitz, it's early and you have work."

"Don't you want to know what you're missing?" His eyes locked on hers. Without a response he continues. "If I was there right now Livvie, I'd take off all your clothes. I wouldn't kiss you yet. I'd make you wait for that."

He watches her breathing pick up, and licks his lips knowing he's got her right where he wants her.

"Then, once I had you naked, I'd lay you out on the bed or maybe the kitchen table, spice it up a little. I'd spread you out so I could see every inch of you"

She bites her lip, silently egging him on.

"Then I'd start from the bottom and work my way up. Slowly, deliberately making you wet. Then once you were begging because I wouldn't stop until you begging, I'd kiss you. On the mouth so you can taste yourself."

"And then what?" She pants.

"Well sweet baby, take off the robe and let's see."

Without another word she sets the phone up on the pillow and sits directly in front of him. Slowly, she lowers the robe off her shoulders before letting it fall to the bed. Now completely exposed in front of him.

All Fitz can do is groan at the sight before him. Just looking at her gets him hard. They've never done this before but he can tell she is enjoying it. "God, you're perfect." His voice husky with desire.

"So now what?" She says, chewing her bottle lip. She's a little self conscious but a lot turned on. Her desire wins over her insecurities in this moment. She begins to massage her exposed breast for his viewing pleasure as well as her own physical pleasure.

"Touch yourself, Sweet Baby. What do you feel?" He is now stroking himself.

With new found confidence she doesn't even recognize, Olivia slips her free hand between her legs and begins the rub small circles.

"What do you feel, Livvie?" He repeats watching her build up before his eyes.

She is panting, this is the most erotic experience of her life. Yes, they have an extremely active and imaginative sex life but they have always been together. Olivia has never so much as had phone sex in her life, much less on a video chat. Fitz brings out a side of her that no one has ever seen. He makes her feel beautiful and desired with just one look. She is comfortable and fearless with him.

"I feel.. wet." She says looking into his eyes.

He groans again, "oh my god." He grunts. "Livvie, I want you to pretend that it's my hand, use it like I would baby. In and out, nice and slow. Just like it was me."

Without a word, she follows his instructions. They're both getting close. Instinctively, they begin to move in sync. Speeding up their hand movements, as they get closer to the finish line. When he can tell she is about there, he tells her to pinch her nipple. She does and it's like a switch was flipped. She comes hard, screaming his name, triggering his own release.

They both fall back on their respective beds, coming down from their high. As if they were actually with each other, they roll on their sides looking at each other through the phone.

Olivia smiles, "I've never done anything like that before."

"Neither have I baby. I hate being away from you."

"Miss you." She says quietly.

After a moment of long distance pillow talk, the couple parts ways to start their days.

Olivia arrives to work around 10:30, perk of being the boss. As always, she greets everyone with a friendly hello as she makes her way to her office. Waiting on her desk is a giant vase of tulips. Olivia's favorite.

The card reads:

_Happy Valentine's Day to my best friend, my other half, my sweet baby, my soul mate. You make me want to be a better man. You make me happy and feel loved like I never knew possible. This is the smallest of tokens to show my love for you. I can't wait to get home to you. See you soon. _

_I love you forever,_

_Fitz_

After the morning she had and now the flowers, there was no way her day could be sad. Even from thousands of miles away Fitz made her feel special.

She continues her work day with few interruptions. By three she was done with her paperwork and decided to call it day, another perk of being the boss.

Olivia hasn't heard from Fitz since this morning but she also knew he had a full day of meetings. She proceeded home, changing into a comfortable tan sweater with hearts and a tan headband.

Keeping herself busy with chores around the house, she lost track of time. Around six the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she made sure to use the peephole. All she could see were flowers. She opened the door to accept the delivery. There were dozens of tulips, making it impossible to see the delivery man.

She reaches out and takes hold of the flowers "thank you" she politely says "do I need to sign anything?" She adds as she turns her body to see the delivery man. She screams when she sees his face.

"Fitz!"

Standing there was her husband. By the look on his face, he was pretty proud of himself.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Happy Valentines Day Sweet Baby." He takes the flowers back from her and hugs her into his side, kissing her lips softly.

Olivia smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. The couple makes their way into the house and put the flowers down on the kitchen counter.

They stand there, simply holding each other. "This is the best surprise ever." Olivia says into his chest.

Fitz slides his hands up her body to hold her face. He quickly kisses her. "I love you, now where were we this morning?" He teases.

"I believe you said something about a kitchen table." She grins.

"I did, didn't I?" He says with a smirk before carrying her to the table and following through with every single detail he had promised that morning.

**Let me know what you think! HVD**


	16. Afternoon Delight

It was Sunday afternoon and Olivia was busy doing dishes. She had been rummaging around the house cleaning, listening to citizen cope on her head phones while she went from room to room. Her last stop was here, the dreaded dishes.

Fitz was busy putting the kids down for their afternoon nap, which was the reason Olivia currently had the opportunity to tackle the mess that was their house after a weekend of play.

She scrubbed the pans from lunch, humming the tune to Bullet and a Target, one of her all time favorite songs. Lost in her own little world, her hips swayed as she became engrossed in the song. Before long she was singing, as the song progressed so did her volume. There was thing that could really motivate Olivia to clean and that was music.

She continued her task, oblivious to the world around her. Meanwhile, Fitz stood against the wall watching the love of his life enjoying a simple moment to herself. She was beautiful, even with her hair in a messy bun and glasses perched on her nose. Her leggings showed off her perfect ass and that shirt was so tight it left nothing to the imagination.

He continued to watch as her hips swayed to the beat of whatever song she was currently playing. Then she began to sing loud enough for him to hear. He knew when she listened to citizen cope she would get lost in her feelings. Their first dance at their wedding had been to a Citizen Cope song, not this particular one though.

Fitz stood watching her become more engaged in the music, he couldn't help it but just watching her hips sway made him hard. He held off as long as he could before he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist while burying his face the crook of her neck.

Olivia jumped not realizing she wasn't alone. It took less than a second for her to relax into his embrace. Fitz slid his hand down her stomach and into her leggings, all while sucking her neck. There was the occasional nibble here and there.

They were like lighting together. The electricity between then never took long to build and they were instantly ready for one another. Ten years they have been together and it never got old. The excitement of their sex life only continued to grow. You hear about couples' sex lives dying out over time, this was not an issue for the Grants. Even after four kids, they were still hot for one another.

Fitz slowly turned Olivia around to face him, simultaneously turning off the water. With zero hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her to the counter. Their mouths met with urgency. See, having four kids they know time is of the essence. Especially if their carnal activities were to leave the four walls of their bedroom.

Fitz quickly rid her of pants while she pulled his shirt over his head. He rushed and freed himself of his own pants while Olivia stripped her top and bra. He chest was directly in front of his face and he could not resist the urge to take her hard nipple into his mouth.

Olivia moaned loudly, pulling him closer. Never had another partner affected her with breast play like Fitz. He could bring her to her knees with an earth shattering orgasm from playing her breasts like a professional.

She was anxious and wanted him now. Olivia pushes him away before turning her body to face the counter. Fitz knew what she wanted. She wanted it fast, hard and reckless. Olivia pokes her ass out to him, giving a sly smile over her shoulder, "come and get it, Daddy."

That was all it took. Her calling him Daddy in intimate moments was enough to push him into overdrive. With his foot his nudges her legs apart, spreading them wide. He groans at the smell of her arousal.

"Fuck Livvie."

She chuckled before responding "I'm trying to, fuck me already Fitzgerald."

He was in her in an instant. It was just what she wanted. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of skin slapping, moans and very frequent explicit verbal affirmations.

Fitz reaches around her body, rubbing her clit with determination. He's so close, his left hand holds her hip so tight he thinks there may be a bruise but at this moment he could care less. His woman was chanting his name in ecstasy.

"I'm going to come," she yells.

He pulls his hands from between her thighs and pulls her hair by her bun. Olivia's head is now against his shoulder. "Come now Livvie," he grunts before biting her neck.

With a scream she comes hard, coating him with her essence. Fitz can't hold back. He follows her over the edge, clenching his teeth with his face still buried into her neck.

The couple collapses onto the kitchen counter. Fitz holding Olivia tight from behind, still buried deep inside her.

"Well Daddy, I think that is some of our best work yet." She compliments

Fitz just chuckles and pulls back, grabbing a towel off the counter to clean them. They make their way to the shower where round two is slower and more sensual.

Freshly cleaned and dressed, Olivia returns to the kitchen. She sees she has a new message on her phone, it's from the neighbor across the street Kim.

"Liv- I know you two are like fucking rabbits, but in consideration of us all….. COULD YOU PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CLOSE YOUR BLINDS BEFORE FUCKING YOU HUSBAND FOR EVERYONE TO SEE?!"

Olivia's face drops as she looks up at the window in the kitchen, which happens to face the street. Sure enough they were wide open. Olivia is instantly mortified, she was going to kill him.

"FITZ!"

He runs into the room, worried something has happened.

"What's wrong?" He exclaims.

"THIS!" She says as she shoves her phone into his face.

Fitz erupts into laughter. "Well that will teach them to look in the windows." He shrugs.

"You can't be serious?"

"Hey at least they didn't see Mrs. Matthews doing the dirty. Yuck." He shivers at the thought of their seventy year old Neighbor in a compromising situation.

"I can't believe you! Who knows how many people just saw us!"

"What that was quality work Liv. Maybe they picked up some pointers" he continues.

Olivia is mortified and Fitz seems to find this whole thing hilarious.

"Liv, I'm sorry they saw us. Truly. But you gotta admit, it was worth it!" He wiggles his eyebrows. She had to admit it, it had been that good.

She points a finger in his face "next time make sure the fucking blinds are closed mister" with that she makes her way back to their room before yelling, "Mr. Grant, care to teach me another lesson?"

Fitz takes off, slamming their bedroom door behind him.

**an: drunk writing at its finest sorry for typos! :)**


End file.
